Porcelain Heart
by Aussiebarbie
Summary: Maka Albarn just wants to be treated like the intelligent individual she is, rather than the ditsy princess everyone takes her for. Everyone except Duke Soul Evans, that is. A love story between a weapon and a princess.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. This is my second fanfic. My first was It's All About Tonight. I have to say that I like this one slightly more. If you like my other one, I'm sure you'll like this one. I just love Soul and Maka, so most of my fanfics will be about them. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter One

The Meeting

Soul Evans sighed for what seemed like the twelfth time that night as yet another group of ditsy princess flounced by his table, sending him seductive smiles. Soul managed a weak smile back at them, and they erupted into a fit of laughter, rushing off to tell their overprotective mothers whose only concern was wedding them off to someone wealthy so the dowry would be good and the social status would be better. He leaned back in the plush chair beside his parents. His older brother, Wes, had already picked his catch of the evening, and was twirling a busty redhead around the dance floor. Her hideous purple gown fan fared around her as Wes expertly lead her through the steps of a waltz. He listened to his parents bicker about the girl, and if she was the one for their darling Wes. Soul leaned down in his seat. His father eyed him with the same crimson eyes both sons shared. "Soul, straighten yourself up! How is one supposed to earn a wife with that sort of posture?" he snapped. Soul did as he was told, reluctantly. His mother seemed so entranced by his brother's expert seducing; she didn't notice the quarrel between her husband and youngest child. Soul was used to getting yelled at for not having a girlfriend or any intention to marry soon. At eighteen, being unwed and single is about as acceptable as a woman coming to a ball unescorted. In this era, at the age of sixteen, you were supposed to immediately start looking for a spouse. Soul, of course, had denied everyone his parents put in front of him, merely because they were all the same: star struck, stupid, and had the intellectual depth of a mud puddle. How was he supposed to spend the rest of his life with someone he couldn't even have a conversation with? It was impossible, and yet his parents still persisted on shoving them under his nose in ways, like this ball they had put together. Although, it did sort of have a meaning, considering it was Wes's twenty-third birthday. Wes was unwed, but Soul's parents were content with it as long as he continued playing the piano so marvelously. Soul stood, suddenly not wanting to be around his family any more. He walks over to the food table, his shoes clipping on the red and gold tile. His best friend, Black Star, is trying to hit on a princess there by showing her his muscles. Soul sighs, again. He never learns.

"Soul! Where have you been? Surely not avoiding a star like me!" he cackles, scaring off the princess, who disappears in a cloud of pink. Black Star shrugs, and pours himself some champagne. He offers Soul a glass. The two friends take a seat at a nearby table, and watch the dancers explore the floor for a moment in silence. "Have you danced with anyone tonight?" Soul shakes his head.

"My parents have tried to set me up with at least a dozen so far. So uncool," he mumbles. Black Star takes a sip of his champagne, and waves at a figure pushing through the dancers. Soul recognizes the always symmetrical form of Duke Kidd approaching them. He looked exhausted. He flops down next to them.

"Everything is so unbalanced," he explained. Soul laughed, and Kidd was about to respond, when suddenly everything froze, and Soul's parents stood. Soul looked at the stairwell to see a beautiful girl making her way down the stairs. She was wearing a stunning red dress with gold trim. Her dark blonde hair was curled at the ends, and flowed down to her hips. Emerald green eyes studied the crowd. A gold crown was placed on her head, and it bore the symbol of royalty. Soul quickly realized this must be the kings' daughter. He stood abruptly. Delicate red slippers made their way onto the floor, and a gold locket glistened in the light of the chandelier. She paused for a moment, and curtsied. Everyone bowed to her, and she made her way to my parents. It was mandatory to greet the hosts at the first arrival. She paused in front of their modest throne, and dusked her head.

"Duke and Duchess Evans, what a pleasure," she murmurs loud enough for everyone to hear. Souls' mother looked about ready to fawn. She quickly bowed back, as did his father. "I offer my deepest apologies for my tardiness. I'm afraid I was unsure as to whether or not I would be able to make it. You see, my father is not well. He will not be able to come tonight, but he insisted I come to show my families respect. I have to say I am deeply sorry for coming unescorted. My papa did not have time to find me someone." Everyone gasped. Soul wasn't sure whether it was from the fact that the king was sick, or that she came unescorted. Soul's mother reached over to pet the princess's hand affectionately.

"Princess Maka, it is quite alright," she said. Soul watched as his mother offered her elbow. Princess Maka took it hesitantly, and followed the Duchess as she approached Soul. "Princess, this is my son, Soul. I'm sure he would be delighted to accompany you tonight." Soul watched as all the other princesses fumed silently. Soul offered a haphazard bow, admiring the girl. She nodded her head, sizing him up. He was easily a couple inches taller than her, even though she was wearing heels. His snow white hair and scarlet eyes seemed scary, yet enticing. She held out a gold gloved hand, and Soul took it, pressing his lips to her knuckles slowly, never taking his eyes off her. A sideways smile crawled on the princess's face, but just as quickly departed. Soul noticed his mother had made her way back to the throne, and everyone had gone back to dancing. Soul stepped back; admiring the girl's swam like features. Her skin was the color of ivory, and her hair shimmered. The locket disappeared in the swell of her breasts pushed up by the garment she was wearing.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" he asked, carefully. Maka raised her chin defiantly, and nodded slightly. Soul held out his arm, and she took it hesitantly. He lead her onto the floor, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him, so their stomachs were touching, and their faces were mere inches apart. He smirked at her surprised expression. "Princess, you don't expect to dance with distance in between our bodies, do you?" He slowly glided her across the floor, waiting for her to respond. A blush tainted her cheeks.

"Of course not, my sire. However, I do think your actions are rather bold and unnecessary. Onlookers may get the wrong idea," she murmured, her voice soft enough that no one around them would be able to hear. Soul grinned, and dipped her quickly. She smiled slightly as he pulled her back to him. Soul marveled at her light footwork. Even with the heels, her movements were barely audible. "So, pray tell, why are the other princesses so bold as to glare at me so obviously?" she wondered, loud enough that the gawking girls pretended to be busy with something else.

"Ah, I see you have meet my fan club, Princess. I must apologize for their lack of etiquette. I'm sure none of them has had schooling in the art of subtly, such as you must have," he expressed. Maka laughed, lighthearted.

"Well, sire, I hate to boast, but etiquette is not the only schooling I have taken. I must inform you I am educated in history, literature, mathematics, science, and several languages, including Latin," she stated simply. Soul gaped at her. Most women couldn't even read, let alone so mathematics. He composed himself slightly. "I do despise the formal addressing. Please, call me Maka." The girl was coy, no doubt about it. Soul was intrigued by her. No other girl would be so daring and bold. He smiled slightly.

"Very well, Maka. Then, I propose you call me Soul, rather than sire. You make me feel like an old hobbit," he said. Maka laughed slightly. He was lost in the emerald depths of her eyes and the sound of her voice wrapping around him like a vice. Suddenly a loud crash brought the attention of the entire party to the evil witch, Medusa, hovering in the air on her broom. Soul let out a growl, and pushed Maka behind him. Soul's father stood, and bellowed orders.

"Weapons ready! Meisters ready!" he screamed. Soul glanced around. The only person who usually wielded him in weapon form was his brother. In his desperation, he didn't realize Maka stand on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Transform. I've got you."

**Thank you for reading all the way to the end! Please R&R, and I will update! I love you guys!**

**-Aussiebarbie**


	2. The Battle And What Follows

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! For those of you reading my other story, It's All About Tonight; I want to thank you for trying out another story too! Here comes chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

Chapter Two

The Battle And What Follows

Soul gaped at her. He could never expect a girl to wield his scythe. His weapon form was heavy, and this dainty little girl probably couldn't hold more than a cup of tea. He turned his head to look at her, seeing the determination brimming in her eyes. Soul let out a sigh. He was not going to win this one. He quickly transformed, and Maka caught him, doing an expert twirl before halting it with him by her side, blade pointed down. Many of the other princess all of whom were from the surrounding kingdoms, rushed around, screaming. One of them tripped on her dress and fell face first in the punch bowl. Soul looked around to see Black Star and Kidd had their weapon ready. Their weapons were girls, servants of theirs who had the ability to shift. Black Star held his demon blade, Tsubaki, close to his face, studying the witch. Kidd twirled twin pistols, Liz and Patty, around his fingers, before aiming them at the witch, shooting at her. The witch dodged them easily, more interested in Maka.

"Why, young princess, it appears you've stepped up to the plate. Girls aren't supposed to be meisters," Medusa said. She toyed with her blonde hair for a moment, thinking. "Vector Arrow!" A black arrow shot through the air toward Maka. She effortlessly flipped, still keeping a tight grip on me. She landed on one knee, watching the witch, cautiously. Medusa laughed loudly. "So you know some fancy moves. I'll still kill you!" A dozen arrows catapulted toward Maka, all of which she dodged, quickly moving and flipping, occasionally blocking them with my blade. One arrow sliced off a piece of her dress. She frowned.

"This was expensive!" she yelled at the witch, her cute and calm demeanor gone in an instant. She ran toward the witch, using my scythe as a sort of pole vault, launching herself into the air. She hooked the blade onto Medusa's broom, and anchored herself up, so the witch and girl were mere feet apart. Medusa looked amused.

"You're quite interesting. A girl with the power to wield a weapon, and obvious soul perception ability. I know you sensed me coming from miles away. I didn't put my soul protect on," Medusa explained. Maka nodded grimly.

"Which was a relatively stupid move on your part, Medusa-sama," she replied. Medusa cackled.

"I'll tell you what, princess, how about you join me? You would be an excellent little helper. Let's face it; these people will never accept your obvious talent. I will embrace you," Medusa said. Maka's frown deepened, but not in disgust, more like in thought.

"Maka!" Soul cried, reflecting himself in his blade. The princess glanced at him, seemingly half interested. She met his gaze with annoyed emerald eyes. "Don't listen to her!"

"Princess, you cannot expect him to understand. He does not know what it's like to be shunned. I feel your pain. I can love you like the mother you never had," Medusa coaxed. Maka jerked her eyes back to the witch in a flash. She seemed mesmerized. "Yes, I know all about you, child. Don't you want to get your revenge on that lying oaf of a father?" Maka shook her head slowly.

"I cannot stray from light, Medusa-sama. I do not expect you to know what kind of conflicting emotions are raging through me. However, your path is unfathomable to me, so I cannot continue down it," Maka told her. Medusa frowned.

"Well then, I guess I shall come to you when the path gets a little clearer," the witch says. "Vector arrow!" she says, and an arrow shoots out at Maka. She avoids it barely by jumping off the broom. Maka doesn't have time to catch herself before she hits the ground. She waits for the inevitable pain, but it doesn't come.

Soul quickly transformed back into human form, and took the grunt of the fall, with Maka crashing on top of him. Her head smacks loudly against the tile next to Soul's shoulder, and she falls unconscious. Various guards rush toward the princess and Soul. Black Star makes his way toward his friend, with Kidd in tow. Their weapons forgotten, trailing behind them.

Tsubaki was a tall, busty brunette with indigo eyes that always shined with kindness. A long, blue dress hugged her curvaceous figure as she rushed toward her meister. Sisters Liz and Patty Thompson were wearing identical red dresses that stopped mid thigh, with a long neckline. Both sisters had blue eyes. Liz, the elder of the two, had long, tan colored hair, while Patty's was short and light blonde. Kidd was tall, with dark hair, and three, unsymmetrical white stripes on one side of his head. Black Star had uncontrollable blue hair and a star outline tattoo on his right shoulder. Soul watched them as they approached. A guard pulled Maka's limp form off of Soul, holding her bridal style.

"Get her carriage! She must return to the palace immediately!" he cried. A few people bristled to inform the driver to bring the carriage around right away. Soul watched as they took the princess away from him. He sat up, clutching his side. He was going to hurt in the morning. Black Star helped him up, and gave his back a thump for good measure.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried, worried the force of the friendly hit had been too much for their injured buddy. Black Star laughed.

"Please, with a star like me around, Soul will heal very quickly!" Black Star cackled. Kidd stopped next to Tsubaki. He glanced around them to watch the princess being carted away. Soul couldn't bear to see her leave.

"It appears she's being brought back to the palace for treatment. They're afraid she hurt her head," Kidd informed them. Soul groaned. "We know you did everything you could to help her, but girls are just too delicate to wield weapons." Black Star nodded fiercely.

"They should leave it up to a God like me!" he chanted. Liz rolled her eyes dramatically. Patty had torn off a piece of her dress and was trying to make it into a giraffe, while failing miserably. The material was too soft to take shape. She threatened it. Kidd turned to tell her to shut up, when he noticed her now unsymmetrical dress.

"That dress is garbage! Unsymmetrical scum!" he cried. Liz let out a sigh, and grabbed him by his ear.

"I believe that's out signal to leave," she said, dragging Kidd along, with Patty happily humming. Black Star watched them go, amused. He turned to his friend. Tsubaki looked around, noticing the room had been evacuated. The only people left were Soul's family. The queen quickly hurried toward her son, pulling him in a tight embrace. Then she turned to his brother, Wes.

"Stupid boy! You should've been here to help your brother. He could've been killed," she cried. It was the first time Soul had ever seen his mother yell at the golden child. Wes rolled his eyes, and stormed out of the room. Most likely because he knew he had done wrong, and didn't have any defense against it. His pride was wounded. Soul smirked. His mother hugged him tighter. He winced. "Sorry," she apologized, pulling away, and smoothing his hair. His father approached them.

"That girl was amazing. She was even better than Wes," he commented. His mother glared at her husband.

"Richard, don't go getting ideas into Soul's head. Girls should not be meisters. They are far too fragile! Princess Maka was severely injured tonight!" she exclaimed. Soul's father nodded.

"I realize that. But with some serious practice, she could be even better than myself," he admitted. His mother's eyes widened. He snapped his fingers at the nearest servant. "Get a letter to the king immediately, requesting his presence for a dinner when he is well again. Tell him to bring his daughter. Send him some flowers and herbs." The servant nodded, and hurried to comply to his demands. He turned back to Soul. "We might have you a new meister."

Princess Maka opened her eyes to an insanely bright light. She closed them again, the pain from such brightness aching them. She opened them slowly, noting she was in her room, though she had no recollection as to how she got here. Blue lace walls stared back at her. The lace around her bed had been pulled across, so everything surrounding the bed was slightly misted. The vanity reflected the bed, and her closet was closed. Maka sat up on her knees, looking down to see she was in her usual blue nightgown, but without a bonnet. How odd. Something wet slipped from her head, landing in her lap. She looked to see it was a wet cloth. She touched her head tentatively, cringing at the burst of pain. She crawled to the edge of her bed, and parted the lace curtains. She placed her foot on the cold wood floor, followed by another. When she was standing, she made her way to the vanity on shaking legs. She looked carefully at her reflection. She looked the same, with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was perfect, except for a fading yellow-brown bruise on the right side of her forehead. She parted her hair to get a better look at it. It wasn't pretty.

"Princess!" someone cried. Maka whirled to see her maid, Kim, standing there with tea on a silver tray.

"Kim, I—"

Her maid embraced her fiercely, the tray dropped on the floor, forgotten. Kim started to sob. Maka pulled away, not used to her suddenly bold maid. Normally they wouldn't dare act so casual with her. Not that the princess minded. In fact, she much rather enjoyed the physical contact she so lacked in her life. She held him tightly, although the girl was a head or so taller. When the maid pulled away, she wiped her eyes with her apron. All the servants wore plan black dresses with white lace aprons and white bonnets, their hair tied back. A small fleck of pink hair protruded from the back of the bonnet. Maka smiled. Kim suddenly realized what she had done, and backed away, her face flushed pink. "My apologies, Princess." Maka sighed. Now they were back to the normal routine.

"It's quite alright, Kim. Would you mind explaining to me what happened?" Maka asked, slightly afraid to hear the answer to that question. Kim nodded, and launched into a detailed account of the night of the ball at the Evans Palace. The memories flooded Maka's mind. The gorgeous snow haired boy and his red eyes. Sharp teeth that bared when he grinned. Then his scythe form. The black and red blade that Maka had swung around. She must've looked like a fool! The last thing she could remember was falling and hitting something hard. "How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"Three days," Kim replied. She hurriedly turned to clean up the tea and now broken China. Maka sank to the floor. Kim didn't notice this until she stood with the broken utensils on the platter. Her eyes widened. "Princess, are you alright?"

"I've been out for so long!" she exclaimed, shakily managing to her feet. "How's Papa?" she wondered. Kim smiled.

"He's much better. He's almost back to his old self. Just a little more tired than usual," Kim told her, and made her way to the door. "I'll go get you some tea and send up your dressing maids." Maka nodded.

"Very well," she muttered. Kim pauses, holding the door open with her hip, and turned to look at Maka.

"By the way, Princess, your father got a dinner request from the Evans family. You were invited as well. What do you plan to wear?"

**Oh, another cliff hanger, of sorts. So now you know what the kingdoms views are on girl meisters! Anyways, I haven't thought of the name for the kingdom, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know! R&R! Love you guys!**

**-Aussiebarbie**


	3. The Visit

**Hey there! It's me, Aussiebarbie! I know you guys have all been like: Oh my God, where is AB? It's been days since she updated! That's a long time for me. Well, sorry but I was going through sleep deprivation. Oh, I wrote a one-shot on request that you might like! If anyone has a desire to see me fail at another story, let me know. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the honor of owning Soul Eater. **

Princess Maka Albarn was being poked and prodded by the palaces doctor. She was sitting on her bed, dressed in a plain white day gown, waiting for the results of the examination. The doctor and elderly man with round glasses and kind blue eyes was studying her bruise, and asking her all sorts of silly questions to make sure she hadn't hurt her head. He pulled away, his coat fluttering around him. He scribbled something down with a quill in his notebook, before facing her. "Well, my dear, I must confess that you are quite healthy. The bruise should heal in a week or so, and then you will be perfectly fine. Don't do anything impulsive anymore, Princess. You worried your subjects much," the doctor told her. Maka sighed. Why did everyone think she was so incapable of strength? The doctor packed up his things, tipped his hat at her, and left, leaving the young princess alone in her room for what seemed like the first time in ages. Her maids had been hovering about her even more so than usual, as if expecting her to faint. They wouldn't let her out of her room, and now it was starting to feel more like a prison cell. Maka slid off the bed, and walked over to her bookshelf, trying to find some reading material to keep her mind busy. Just as she was about to pick out a book, a loud banging brought her attention back to reality. Standing in front of her now broken door was her father. He had a bandage around his head and left hand. His eyes were bloodshot and his red hair was rumpled.

"Maka! Papa came as soon as he could! My poor darling Maka! Papa loves you!" Spirit said, pulling his daughter into a tight embrace. Maka merely subjected herself to the hugging until he pulled away. She could smell the whiskey on him. He had been with another woman, as usual. As if on cue, the wench that cleaned the pots leaned against the doorframe in nothing but risky lingerie. Spirit pulled away from his daughter, and rushed to the woman's side as she lead him back to his room. Maka sank to the floor, forgotten, again. She turned her head to look out the window. A small bird had made a nest on one of broken roof tiles and was tucked up, sleeping. Kim stepped over the door, carefully, bringing Maka's attention to her. Kim had summoned the seamstress earlier to take Maka's measurements and desires on a gown design. Maka knew her servant meant well, but she wanted to be alone. Preferably not in her room.

"Princess, you have a visitor," she said. She departed quickly as a pretty brunette girl with a big bust and indigo eyes entered the room. She was wearing a simple brown dress with an apron tied around her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail. She made her way toward Maka, curtsying.

"Princess Maka, what an honor it is to meet you. My name is Tsubaki. I am the servant and weapon of the great Lord Black Star," she said. Maka eyed her. She had remembered seeing her at the Evans ball. She managed a small nod toward her, not standing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tsubaki. I do not wish to appear rude or disinterested, but would you mind telling me why you are here? I have never actually acquainted with your master, so I do not understand what he wishes with me," Maka said, simply. The elder girl smiled good naturedly and sat next to the princess.

"My master did not send me. I came on my own. I would like to compliment you on your wonderful performance at the Evans palace the other night. You were quite spectacular. I am sorry however you were injured," Tsubaki said. Maka eyed the girl, as if trying to figure out her motivations. The girl sounded sincere enough, but it was always hard to tell what someone wanted. "I'm sure you assume I am here to gain something from you, but truly my intentions are simple enough. When I saw you at the ball, you looked lonely. I want to be your friend. I'm sure you have servants and such that you can confide in, but they are bound here. I want you to know that I came on my free will. You seem like such a sweet girl." Maka couldn't find her words for a couple moments. Someone wanted to befriend her? Not because of her power and wealth, but because of her person? The concept was foreign to her. She stood abruptly, holding out her hand to help the other girl up. The servant was much taller than the princess.

"Miss Tsubaki, you can start by calling me Maka. I do detest formal titles," Maka said, smiling slightly. "Perhaps I can interest you in some tea and a walk my garden. It is quite lovely this time of year." The servant smiled.

"That would be amazing."

Duke Soul Evans was nervously twitching as his tailor stitched the slight laceration in his favorite suit. The tailor was mumbling something in another language as he struggled to do his job with the boy moving around so much. Soul's best friend, Black Star, was sprawled on the Duke's bed, watching his friend with interest. The room was painted blood red. The bed had golden blankets and the curtains matched. Old weapons lined the wall along with a walk in closet and a large vanity. Finally the tailor lost his patience, and threw the needle at him, cursing, and leaving the room with the dignity of a naked man. "Soul, you should relax. You getting all worked up over this stupid dinner thing you parents planned. It's not like Medusa is going to pop in. Your house has enough guards to stop a whole pack of them from getting within miles of this place," Black Star said. Soul sighed. His friend was right, but he couldn't stop worrying. Medusa wanted the princess, and Soul was going to everything in his power to keep that from happening. He would die before letting the filthy witch lay a hand on the girl. "Oh, thought you should know Tsubaki said she was going over to visit the princess earlier today. I don't know if she'd back yet," the lord added after a thought. Soul turned to his friend.

"And when did you plan on telling me this, Black Star?" he asked. The blue haired boy shrugged. The door to the room was slammed open a moment later, revealing Soul's father, dragging the unhappy tailor behind him.

"Son, if you want to look good for this girl, you must allow the tailor to do his job," he said, annoyed. So, Soul stood still so the tailor could poke and prod him with needles. The night ahead of him was going to be interesting. Nobody knew the tragedy that would befall them all within mere hours at the hands of someone they didn't think they had to worry about.

**I know it's short and ends with a cliffhanger. You guys are probably like: AUSSIEBARBIE! You ditch us for like a week and then feed us this horseshit! You better update soon! And I will, I promise. This story is getting fun. I don't know what Maka's dress should look like though, so please give me some ideas! Love you guys R&R!**


	4. The Last Supper

**Hey guys, AB here, just letting you know that I added another chapter to my Porcelain Heart story. YAY! You're all probably like "Damn AB, took you long enough. That cliffhanger was killing me!" Well, I knew all along what was going to happen in this chapter, but didn't know how to put it down. So, after a week or so of writers block, this is what I came up with. I also added another chapter to It's All About Tonight, if you didn't know that. In it, I told everyone I'm going to be starting another multi-chapter story soon. So, look out for it! Title is still uncertain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

"Papa, are you sure you're up for this?" Princess Maka Albarn asked her father, the king. Spirit nodded his head affirmatively. His tousled red hair swept over his forehead in lazy waves underneath his crown. Maka often wondered why he was king. Surely if the kingdom of Arreis had believed in democracy, there would be a much more intelligent ruler. At least she was next in line so the civilians didn't have to deal with her foolish father spending their money on booze and whores. The princess straightened the white bow on her gown. The seamstress had made her a beautiful dress that was black with short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. There were small weaving white ribbons across the neckline as well. The underlay was white, and on the left side, the black overlay was hiked up with a bow, revealing the white underneath. It was rather stunning. Maka's maids had French braided her long blonde hair so it swung around her waist defiantly. She looked presentable. She wished she could say the same for her father, though. His suit was rumpled, and face unshaven. A king should never look so untidy.

Their carriage pulled up to the Evans palace, and Maka touched her hair subconsciously. A butler in a black suit came around to open the door for her, holding out his hand to help her down. Maka smiled at him, grateful. The young man seemed dazed for a moment. Maka's slipper-clad feet hit the cobblestones almost inaudibly. Her father gingerly stumbled out of their transport, causing his daughter to scowl. He offered her his arm, and she took it angrily. They made their way toward the palace entrance. Several men opened the large doors for them. At the top of the stairs in the parlor, Maka Albarn looked down to see the entire Evans family all dressed and awaiting the arrival of their guests. Her eyes immediately fastened to Soul, who was grinning lopsidedly. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Maka curtsied in greeting to all of them. Soul and Wes bowed back. Their father dipped his head, and their mother copied the younger girl. Spirit managed a bow as well.

"Shall we dine?" Duchess Evans wondered. Everyone made their way over to the large table that had been set up for them. Maka sat near the center. Soul sat across her, smiling slightly. The Duke and Duchess sat at the heads of the table. Spirit and Wes were on either side of the Duke while Maka and Soul were on either side of the Duchess. The dinner went off without a hitch, with everyone smiling and making small talk about the weather. Finally, when everyone was finishing off dessert, Duke Evans brought up the topic of interest.

"Princess, if I do make myself so bold, you were quite wonderful the other night in your wielding skills. I was quite impressed. And, because of such, I wondered if you would like to become Soul's permanent meister. He could use someone level headed like you, and I would be honored to train you myself," he stated. Maka gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, until she finally closed it quickly, her teeth clashing together violently. Spirit, who had definitely had too much to drink, was shocked sober.

"My daughter is not a strong scythe wielder. She will not be condemned to such. She shall be wed soon enough and her husband shall carry this kingdom on to greatness! I will not have her risking her life for this, Duke. Your proposition is ridiculous," he thundered. Maka looked at him, her eyes pleading. She wanted to do this more than anything. She could finally put a rest to all the stupid sexism this kingdom had so much of. Being a powerful meister would mean she would finally be more than a pretty face sitting and nodding like a puppet next to her father at all his dinners. She could be somebody.

"Sire, please try to see my angle. I understand that many parents would be reluctant to have their children be a meister, whether female of male. I can sense your apprehension, but you must understand the obvious talent your daughter has with this. She is better than my Wes, and he has been training since he could walk! Maka, had you even picked up a scythe until the other night?" the Duke asked. Maka shook her head. She's been trained in fencing, but that was about it. "You see, she is so extraordinary! We cannot allow her abilities to go wasted!" Spirit rose from his chair uneasily.

"Do not talk about my daughter as if she is some sort of _horse_ that can be used to your benefit. I do not appreciate it, Duke. Now Maka, let's leave before he suggests that you _run the kingdom_ next," Spirit thundered.

"But, Papa! Shouldn't we hear him out for a tad longer?" she pleaded. Spirit's face flushed red with rage.

"Maka, you will—"

Suddenly something shimmering an black pierced the chest of the king, causing him to keel over onto the table. The Duchess let out a horrified scream.

"Papa!" Maka screamed. She looked around to see where the attack had come from. Standing a few feet behind her father's limp form, Medusa stood, shaking her head.

"My dear, you should've listened to me. Maybe that way, no one would've been hurt," she snickered before disappearing.

"No!" Maka screamed. She reached over to shake her father's form. He looked up at her with glazed eyes.

"My dear Maka, I have a secret to confess to you before I pass," he said. Tears welled in the princess' eyes.

"Yes, Papa. Anything," she said. The king looked up at the ceiling, fighting off the inevitable for a little while longer.

"Maka, my dear. You have a half-brother. He is two years older than you and was the product of one of my infidelities. You have to find him, Maka. He is the next king," Spirit Albarn said, before closing his eyes in defeat against the battle for life. The night was filled with the desperate screams of the young princess as her father departed into the black abyss of death.

**Oh, Spirit's dead! Who's Maka's half brother? Who will be king (or queen)? Is Maka going to become Soul's meister? Sorry about the fact that he was barely mentioned in this chapter. I really wanted to focus on Maka and her dad. I know this is kind of short compared to the other chapters, but I tried. Also, the title of the story is a song by the Christian band Barlowgirl. They're super good, and I like them! Oh, and thank you so much for all of your suggestions on Maka's dress. If you want to see a picture of it, here's the link: .! Thank you all so much for reading. R&R! Love you guys!**


	5. Blood Bond

**Hey guys! It's Aussiebarbie! I wanted to thank everyone who checked out my new story Even Angels Fall! And for all of you who know my story It's All About tonight, which has been updated! I will update EAF soon, I promise! Thanks to anyone who reviewed any of my stories! So, here's the next chapter.**

Blood Bond

Ox crashed against the wood of the stall as the feisty stallion thrashed around. Horses had never really liked the young peasant much, but working this job was the only way his family could put food on their table, even if it meant Ox getting thrown around. He forked some dirty straw, tossing it haphazardly into a nearby wheelbarrow. The stallion was snorting rather loudly, his nostrils flaring red. The whites of his eyes glistened dangerously against the dim light tossed in by the morning sunshine. Ox backed out slowly, making sure he never turned his back on the horse. Once out of the box, he closed the wooden stall door and locked it, watching the stallion whinny at him. He wiped sweat from his brow, and turned to see another stall boy standing there, with the local paper in his hand.

"Ox, have you heard? King Spirit is dead!" the boy, whom was named Harvar. Ox grabbed the paper, which had a portrait of the lovely Princess Maka hunched over the limp and bleeding form of her father. The article explained how at a dinner at the Evan's Palace, the king had been shot with a crossbow, and died. The funeral would be held at sunset today. Everyone was invited. Ox couldn't stop staring at the distressed look on the young woman's face. The beautiful princess with her tiara tossed aside and her hair askew. Her small hands clutching her fathers' lapels as if that would save him. "Are you going to go?" Harvar continued, unfazed by his friend staring at the painting. Ox shrugged, and handed the paper back to the other boy.

"Perhaps. It will be interesting to see the ceremony," Ox answered, simply. "I don't think I have something acceptable to wear though." Harvar was scanning the article, not looking at Ox. Suddenly his eyes bulged.

"It says here the king had a son out of wedlock with a mistress! Apparently his final wishes were for his daughter to find the son and make him king! How positively scandalous!" Harvar exclaimed. Ox chuckled. There would be boys jumping left and right to become king, claiming they were the son of Spirit. How would they conclude who was the real deal? Magic, most likely. After all, the royal court had enough witches to make your head spin. The tapping of polished shoes brought the boys attention to the owner of the stables. A fat man with greasy black hair and white britches. He was frowning.

"Move you shrews! I don't pay you to stand around like a brunch of broodmares! There are stalls to be cleaned!" he screamed. The two boys dropped the newspaper and hurried back to the task at hand.

/

Princess Maka was standing in front of her mirror, trying to blot the red under her eyes with a wet cloth. She had been crying her eyes out for what seemed like days. At dusk they would bury her father in the ground. She still had to deal with the funeral first. Her servants had primped her up nicely. Her hair was up in a bun. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress with wrist length black gloves. She wore a black blusher over her face, hoping to hide the tears. Her glistening silver locket hung around her neck, catching the light with every move she made. The witches had taken a few drops of her blood to use to find her half brother, and the prick mark was still on her wrist, which is why she wore the gloves. She turned to the side, observing herself. A few quick raps on the door brought her attention back to the fact that she was in the spotlight now. The kingdom was wondering whether or not she would follow her fathers' wishes. She could easily forget them all together and become queen alone. She could get married and have her husband rule. Or, she could find her half brother and have him rule. Maka planned on doing the last option. That way she could go off and become a meister. She wasn't ready to get married at sixteen, despite being pressured to do so. And she certainly wasn't ready to rule the kingdom. The only thing more ridiculous than a woman being a meister was one ruling the kingdom. No one would take her seriously. And, her servants weren't very helpful on the matter when she asked for their opinions. They had merely bowed and said it was not their place to comment. So Maka had sent out for Tsubaki, who she knew would give her two cents.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened to reveal said weapon in a low cut black dress with her hair in a braid. She walked with such natural grace, much like Maka herself. Tsubaki pulled the princess into a hug, leaning back to study the younger girls' face.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Maka. You must be so overwhelmed," Tsubaki commented. She made her way toward the princess' bed.

"Yes, partly. I am more confused as to whom shall rule the kingdom," Maka said. "You see, I could completely disregard my father's wishes and become ruler myself or marry and have my husband do so. Or, I could do exactly what he wanted." The girl studied her hands for a moment. "I would rather hand the responsibility over to someone else, but what if my half brother is as ignorant as my father was? What shall I do then? I cannot rule alone, you see. I would be humiliated. And, I'm not ready to wed. Marriage to a woman is like slavery." Tsubaki's eyes softened.

"Princess, you have to do what you feel is best. You have an excellent judge of character. I'm sure one you meet your half brother, you will be able to tell if he can rule. And, becoming a ruler would not mean you would be a laughing stock. People would respect you for having such courage," Tsubaki said. Maka sighed. She didn't know what do to. The witches were convinced the half brother would come to the funeral if she invited the whole kingdom, so she did. If he came, then she could have an answer as to what to do. But, if the kingdom stayed without a ruler for too long, the surrounding communities would see it as an opening to expand their own kingdoms. She and her servants would become slaves to the new ruler. And Maka would not allow that to happen. Never. So, she donned on her light cloak, and motioned for Tsubaki to follow her as they walked out to the carriage which would take them to the church down the road where the funeral would be held.

/

Soul Evans decided he liked the funeral. It was tasteful, quick, and not so boring that everyone present fell asleep halfway through. Commoners had not been invited to the ceremony itself. They could come when the king's casket was buried. After the ceremony, Soul found the princess giving her thanks to all the royalty who made it. They offered condolences while she tried to keep a smile. Soul walked up to her, determined to make her feel slightly better, if that were possible. She smiled and curtsied at him. Soul bowed slightly. He took her gloved hand in both of his, and searched her emerald eyes for answers.

"Princess, I am truly sorry all of this sorrow befell you. It is so horrible for one so young to know so much pain," he said. Maka's eyes dropped to her hand in his before meeting his gaze.

"Sire Evans, I do not think this is any of your faults, thus you shouldn't be apologizing for it," she replied, tugging her hand away. "However, I do thank you for your sympathy." Soul stared at her for a moment before descending the stairs. He made his way toward the graveyard, where most of the kingdom had already gathered. They were separated from the royalty, but eagerly leaning over to ropes to see who had attended. Soul noticed a boy with the same emerald eyes as Maka standing next to a black boy around the same age. Soul studied him for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. Before he could sit down though, a pink haired witch jumped over to the boy. She pointed a finger at him.

"What is your name, sir?" she asked. The boy seemed stunned.

"Ox."

"Ox! You are the son of King Spirit Albarn!"

**Oh, just in case you didn't catch it, the witch that discovered Ox was Kim, who is one of Maka's servants. I think she's mentioned somewhere in either chapter one or chapter two. Ox looked nothing like he does in the manga! He's sort of more like Maka. When I described Harvar at the funeral, I didn't mean to be racist. But, thanks for reading. Love you guys R&R. **


	6. Broken Hearts and Beaten Paths

**Hey, it's Aussiebarbie here! I just updated It's All About Tonight an hour or so ago, so make sure you check that out as well! And I realized on it, I didn't do a disclaimer, so I shall mention it in the one for this chapter. I am going to try to update Even Angels Fall soon. Hopefully within the next twenty-four hours, but I can't make any promises!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and never will (also for It's All About Tonight I do not own the Hangover). Please enjoy!**

Broken Hearts and Beaten Paths

Princess Maka Albarn exited the church to find her servant and witch, Kim, pointing at some random ask haired stranger in the crowd. He was behind the barrier that separated the commoners from the royalty, and looked completely shocked. The princess brushed past crazed onlookers toward her servant. The girl had obviously lost it. Maka couldn't hear what she was saying, but by the astounded faces of the surrounding people, she assumed it had to be a delusional rant.

"Kim!" Maka cried. "Please leave the young man alone. You shall not be embarrassing yourself as such in public, my dear! Please control yourself!" Kim whipped around to see her mistress standing there in the beautiful black dress. Kim's mouth opened and closed a little like a fish for a moment before she curtsied clumsily.

"My Princess, please forgive me for being so bold, but this is your brother!" Kim wailed. Maka's eyes widened momentarily. She looked around at all the whispering people, who were obviously starting rumors as to what would happen. Sympathetic faces looked her way, and her heart clenched. A normal princess would handle this situation with obvious grace and empathy, but Maka was not like those floozies. Instead, she grabbed the poor boys arm, and dragged him toward the church. It was very unladylike. Luckily, the boy was a good sport, and followed the princess willingly, until they were in the near empty church. Well, it appeared empty to the two of them, even though a certain scarlet eyed sire was watching from the upper level of the church. Maka turned to face her brother, stunned to find emerald green eyes almost identical to hers staring back at her.

"My God, you really are my brother," she breathed. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Maka interrupted him, again, very unladylike. "Sire, pray tell, who art thou?" The boy bowed.

"My name is Ox. I am the eldest of three siblings. I work as a stable boy in town to help pay my family's debts. I think there has been a misunderstanding," he told her. "I deeply apologize, Princess." Maka shook her head.

"No, I apologize for yourself that you have been denied your true father for your entire life. I do not know what your parents were telling you, but it must not be the truth. Ox, my dear, you must take me to your dwelling so I may inquire your mother and father about this misunderstanding," Maka begged. Ox frowned.

"Princess, even if I am your long lost brother, I am still a bastard child. How can such an abomination rule this kingdom? No one will accept it!" he pleaded. Maka hushed him with a wave of her dainty hand.

"Nay. Do not think about them, Ox, brother. You shall take me there, now. I demand as your Princess. And you shall not disobey me," Maka muttered, feeling slightly guilty. There was no way she was going to get through to him unless she used every little advantage she had. Ox's eyes widened marginally, and Maka winced. It wasn't in her nature to be so rude.

"Alright," he said. "Shall we go on foot? I do not have a cart."

"No," a voice was heard from behind them. "We can take my carriage." Both parties turned to see Soul standing there. Maka frowned deeply.

"Soul, we do not need your carriage. I am perfectly capable of walking or summoning my own," Maka said, curtly. Soul grinned, his sharp teeth poking out on one side of his mouth.

"Perhaps, my dead. But, that would not sit well with me. Royalty should not be left in the city. A pretty thing like you would get chewed up and spit out, no matter how tough you are," he replied. Maka huffed, but made no move to protest. She was actually somewhat glad that she had someone she knew around so she didn't have to go alone with a stranger, even if the same blood ran through their veins. "But, we must hurry. They are burying the casket as we speak, which only gives us a short window of time to get to your abode, Ox." The two others nodded, and followed the boy out the back door of the church. There was a pristine white carriage with a grey horse hitched to it. The horse turned to look at the source of the noise of the slamming door. It whinnied at them. Soul put a finger to his lips, signaling for silence. Maka and Ox followed him up to the carriage. He hopped into the driver's seat, while his companion into the carriage. Maka cast him a worried look before heading inside.

Ox explained where his home was, and in mere minutes, the three of them were parked outside a small farmhouse set on a small slot of land. A woman in a plain brown dress, white apron, and bonnet flew out the door.

"I swear to ye, we sent in our money for the taxes! We ain't got nothing else to give ye!" she shouted. She watched as Maka stepped out of the carriage, and froze. "Princess?" she questioned. Maka walked over to the woman, ignoring the sinking feeling her slippers got in the mud. Maka curtsied slightly and the woman bowed humbly.

"Forgive me, madam, for showing up so suddenly. I believe we have business that is eighteen years in the dark. You are the mother of my father's love child, are you not?" Maka demanded. The woman gaped at her. Her brown eyes were huge with disbelief.

"I-I-I don't know how ye found out," she stuttered. Ox bailed from the cottage, making his way toward his mother.

"You knew! You knew all along and you never told me who my father was!" he accused her. "How could you? How could you be so selfish?" The woman shook her head, tears filling in her eyes.

"No, Ox, ye don't understand! I didn't want yer father to know! He'd leave me, he would. And then where would we be? What if yer real father never bothered with you and we had none of the money me husband brought in for yer sisters?" she pleaded. Ox threw her a disgusted look.

"You could've told me. Not dad or Anna or Ellie. You could've just told me. And yet, you stand here trying to explain yourself whilst I work my bloody arse off for a family of liars!" he cried. The tears spilled forth from the woman's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ox, dear. Ye have no idea how much," she said.

"I'm leaving. I'm taking my stuff today and leaving with them. I refuse to stay here any longer. You're nothing but a lying wench! You are no mother of mine!" he yelled. He pushed past her into the house, with her following behind. Soul and Maka stood by the carriage. Soul was leaning against it coolly while Maka seemed to be fretting more than necessary.

"What if he was lying? What if he doesn't come with us? What if he doesn't like the palace? What if he won't be king? What if he isn't a good ruler? What if—"

"Maka, I highly doubt he said those things to his mother to spite her. He really meant it. I can tell," Soul replied.

"But he might be lying! He might just want to irritate her so she misses him! Oh goodness, I shouldn't have listened to the witches. I should've just ruled myself or gotten married or—"

The princess was cut off by a pair of dangerously soft lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened before she closed them with a surrendering sigh. Soul's mouth was gentle, pleading almost, and Maka was out of breath. She pulled away, gasping and sputtering, not entirely sure what to say.

"You think too much, your highness," he breathed, before leaning away. The abrupt opening of the wooden door brought their attention back to the current situation. Ox had a bag full of things in his hand, and with his free hand, motioned for them to get ready to go. Soul quickly held open the door for Maka, who stumbled inside, and then climbed up into the driver's seat. Ox followed after Maka. Soul steered the gelding away from the home and headed toward the palace where the peasant would become a king.

**Oh, so Ox's mother is really upset! Also, I should inform you that a gelding is a neutered stallion. And grey in horse coloring is what non-horse-experts call white. A grey is a horse with white fur and black skin. The only white horses are technically albino and have blue eyes and pink skin. But, anyways, I'm babbling. So, please leave a review and I shall read it! Love you guys!**


	7. Written In Stone

**Hey guys! It's Aussiebarbie here! I just wanted to apologize for lack of exciting things in this chapter in advance. There's more leading up to what is going to happen in the rest of the story. So, anyways, I'm going to be finishing It's All About Tonight this week (hopefully!) and I wanted to know if anyone had any ideas of a new multi chapter story for me to work on with Soul and Maka. I was thinking of doing another lemon one-shot, but this time with Kid and Maka. I have to say, I think they make the cutest couple! But, you know, let me know what your opinion is in the reviews or shoot me a private message. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, sadly. If I did, there would be a lot more romance in it!**

Written in Stone

Princess Maka Albarn was panicking slightly. As she patted her hair down into place, staring at her perplexed reflection, she wondered whether or not Ox would be accepted into this life of royalty and riches. He had barely spoken to her when they arrived at her palace, instead opting for locking himself up in his new room, leaving Maka and Soul alone. Soul was lounging on her bed while she fretted over her appearance. If that weren't bad enough, she hadn't even gotten to see her father's casket lowered into the ground. Of all her regrets of the day, that was easily the worst. What kind of daughter was she to leave her father to be buried alone with a bunch of commoners and royals who wanted nothing more to leave, but were too respectful to so? Maka hadn't a clue. Although, her father had treated her worse than a servant in her life, he was still her blood, and that had to count for something, yes? Maka tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear, and glanced over her shoulder at the duke on her bed. His eyes were half closed, but still studied her with an interest that made her heart race. She couldn't understand why he was still here. He could easily leave and go back to being with his friends. A small part of Maka wished he would do just that, because she didn't want to do anything stupid in her grief. But, most of her wanted him to stay because she couldn't bear to be alone. "Sire, may I ask why you are still here? For sure you have completed your duties as a gentleman, yet here you are, in my abode, no less," Maka inquired. The albino flickered his eyes to her, studying her expression for a moment.

"You don't want me to leave, do you, Princess?" he wondered. Maka paused, unsure of what was the appropriate answer. She was still a lady after all. A lady was expected to handle her remorse silently, and without the assistance of a man who was a little more than a stranger. Maka bit her lip, fiddling with the silver locket around her neck. She couldn't answer honestly. And, she still had Ox, her newfound half-brother, to worry about. "Maka, I want you to answer me honestly. Do not feed me some silly platitudes about your fine well-being, when you're eyes are open books." Maka took a deep breath. She was not sued to having someone to lean on. The only person she could really count on was herself, nay?

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered. Soul pushed himself off the bed, making his way toward her. Wordlessly, he pulled her into a hug. At first, she was stunned. Maka was not used to physical contact, considering most people didn't know how to treat someone of such royalty. Some people kissed her hand, but that was only in public when they were putting on a show for everyone. Maka was limp in his arms for a beat, before she wrapped her small arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest, and closing her eyes. His heartbeat echoed in her ears. She smiled slightly. He stoked her ash hair for a moment, before pulling away. They stared at each other for a moment, before Maka finally spoke. "I think we should see how my brother is doing, yes?" Soul nodded at her. The two of them retreated from her room to find Ox. Maka's slippers tapped on the tile floor as they made their way toward the stairs to the tower suite, where Ox was currently living. Maka rapped on the door lightly. Ox answered. His eyes were swollen and red, and he looked tired. Maka paused, unsure of what to do. She bowed quickly. "Ox, my dear, we must prepare you to meet the public soon. I shall send up dressing servants for you. They can get your measurements and tailor you a nice robe for your debut. Does that sound okay?" Ox nodded, and opened his door wider for the two of them to come in. Maka perched on the vanity while Soul flopped onto the bed. The princess frowned at his lack of manners.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be taking this, Maka," Ox began. "I mean, I find out my mother is a whore who has been lying to me for seventeen years, and that my father is a dead king. Now I must take his place. I'm not sure how to do this, I must admit. I read the paper, but I know no politics. The kingdom will fall to failure soon enough with me as their leader. I cannot allow that to happen. What am I supposed to do?" Maka's mouth opened and closed, like a fish. She was at a loss for words. The same thoughts had been running through her head. Hearing Ox voice them only made her more uneasy.

"I can train you," Soul said, suddenly. Both parties turned to look at the speaker. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I know much about politics, and perhaps even my father could help you. We could form an alliance, where my family agrees to help protect yours if need be. Taking you under my wing would be fantastic. I could have you fit as a king in a fortnight, perhaps less." Maka stared at him, thanking him with her eyes. "I do of course, have one condition. If my family does agree to do this, which they will, Maka must become my meister." Maka's eyes widened. With all that was on her plate at the moment, this boy expected her to wield his weapon form as well? "Think about it this way, Princess. You'll be trained to defend yourself if you need to, and you brother will be trained properly to protect the kingdom. It's the perfect solution, unless you can come up with a better one?" The challenge tacked onto the end of his statement is obvious, but Maka doesn't take the bait.

"Fine," she states, dully. "But, I want a contract in writing. And I want to speak with your family about this before we jump into it so suddenly. There should also be something in there about what shall happen if you are not to turn Ox into king material within a fortnight." Soul nods.

"Of course, my dear. I don't make promises I don't intend to keep. One more proposition, though," Soul begins. He pauses. Maka stares at him evenly, waiting for the ultimatum. "I get to court you." Maka's eyes widen and Ox snickers despite himself. Maka sets her hands on her hips begrudgingly. She's outraged and flattered at the same time. Of course he would say something like that. Maka glanced at her brother. There was no way he would be able to rule alone, and Maka couldn't teach him.

"Alright," she says.

/

Soul Evans inserts his signature on the piece of parchment, right underneath his elder brothers. His parents had agreed, of course. His father with much enthusiasm after he heard that Maka would be Soul's new meister. Wes was just as content to do so, for this meant his job as his brothers' technician was done. He could spend more time being the Casanova he was. His mother had loved the idea of Soul finally courting a girl, let alone the princess of the kingdom. Soul's father had even offered to help train Ox as well to speed things up a little. They could have Ox on the throne by next week. Maka had been a little less joyful about the matter, but she was willing to do so for her kingdom. Ox had been very gracious on the matter, constantly thanking the family for their assistance.

"So, both of your trainings shall begin tomorrow," Duke Evans stated. Maka, Soul, and Ox nodded. "Excellent! I promise, my dear princess, you shall not regret your decision to put the hands of the kingdom in our hands! We shall not disappoint you!" Maka smiled slightly. Oh what had she gotten herself into? Heaven only knows!

**Shit cliffhanger, I know. But whatever. So anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter! R&R! Love you guys!**


	8. Heart, Soul, and Nosebleeds

**Hey guys, it's Aussiebarbie here! So anyways, I started a new story called Show Me Your Teeth. So, make sure you check that out! Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter eight! A symmetrical chapter for Kid-kun! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song 'Porcelain Heart' by Barlowgirl. **

Chapter Eight

Heart, Soul, and Nosebleeds

_It was too short_, Princess Maka Albarn concluded. Despite being repeatedly told that she must be able to maneuver herself around whilst wielding Soul in his weapon from, she could not bring herself to enjoy the dress. It was quite simple really, a sleeveless black garb with the words: Royal Scythe Meister stitched onto the back in red thread. She was wearing boots as well, which were also foreign to her. They kept rubbing annoyingly against her feet. She was sure she would blister by the end of the training session. Ox was in his newly tailored suit. He looked right at home within the elegant décor of the Evan's parlor. The house maids were eyeing him with a lust Maka could only associate with her father's old whores.

After a moment, Soul bounded down the steps, in dark pants and a sleeveless black shirt with the same colored stitching, only instead saying: Royal Scythe Weapon. He looked at Maka, and paused. He was slightly awed by the sight of the girl. She had been beautiful in her long dresses, but she was stunning in this getup. She had amazing legs as well as a perfect heart shaped bottom that was perfectly shown off in the dress. He smiled at her obvious discomfort.

"Feeling a breeze are we, Maka?" he chuckled. The princess scowled at him, her face flushing red. Ox was hiding his snickering by burying his face in his shoulder. Maka's fists clenched and unclenched by her sides. Soul's father made his way down a hallway toward them, smiling at them. Wes followed close behind, muttering obscenities that no lady should be around to hear. Duke Evans stopped in front of Maka and Ox, bowing slightly. Ox bowed awkwardly back and Maka curtsied with grace that would make a swan jealous.

"Wes shall be teaching Ox his bedside manner while I get Soul and Maka associated with each other," the Duke stated. Maka nodded, tugging at the sides of her dress. Soul thought for sure she would make a comment, but she didn't. "Alright then. To the back field, shall we?"

The three of them stopped in the middle of a grassy field, with the sun beating down on their necks. Soul studied Maka, trying to see if she appeared nervous. But, her body language said nothing, nor should it. A Princess was expected to be able to hide her emotions with enough poise and grace not to bother anyone else. He frowned. Damn rules were stupid.

"Okay Maka, when you first wielded Soul you were both pumped with adrenaline, but today you're not. You have to try to synchronize your soul wavelength with Soul's," the Duke begins. At Maka's confused gaze, the Duke continues with, "You have to try to match your soul with his. Try touching him. Put your hand on his chest, close your eyes, and feel for his soul." Maka looks at him dubiously, but does as he asks. She puts both her hands directly over his heart, and seals her eyes shut. Soul watches her with fascination. She takes a deep breath, and her body starts to glow. Soul glances at his father for explanation, but he's just as awed. Soul feels something pulsing within his chest that does not belong to him. Small sparks shoot from Maka's fingertips and into his body. She exhales, and the light fades. She opens her eyes.

"That was weird," she breathes. "There was something inside you that was like this blue ball of being. It seemed to branch out everywhere, like veins, but they weren't veins. There was a beat in the ball, like a heartbeat. I just made mine beat at the same time." She turned to the Duke. "Is that what a soul looks like?" The Duke nods.

"Soul, transform," he orders his son. Soul obligingly turns into a scythe. Maka catches him, her arms wobbling slightly at the weight. But, after a moment, she stands tall, holding the weapon diagonally with both her hands. The Duke smiles. "Try twirling him around." Maka raises an eyebrow, but attempts to comply anyway. She ends up wailing herself in the head with the staff of the scythe. She drops Soul in the grass, clutching her now bleeding nose. Soul transforms back into human.

"Maka!" Soul exclaims, reaching out to assist her. Maka cups her nose, blood pooling in between her fingers and falling onto the ground. She takes a deep breath.

"Again!" she cries. Her hands are still covered in blood, as well as her chin and neck, but Soul does as he's asked. Maka twirls him around again, slicing a bit of her shoulder with his blade, but she continues do twirl him until she's made a complete three sixty multiple times. The Duke is smiling when she stops.

"Good job, Princess," he says. He hands her a towel he had brought out for sweating to Maka for her nose. She wipes her face and hands, taking Soul in her grip once more. "I've set up some attack dummies over there. I want you to slice the first one in half, behead the second one, and cut the torso off the last one, got it?" Maka nods, holding the scythe to the side as she runs at the first one, giving a small battle cry before swinging Soul above her head, and bringing him down precisely in the center of the dummies head. She puts enough effort into the swing to slice the wooden dummy clear in half. Next she rushes toward the dummy behind it, side swinging at the throat, cutting the head clean off. It hits the ground and rolls for a moment before Maka goes to the last dummy. She leans forward, bring the scythe around the hip area of the dummy, slicing it's top half off. She stops, smiling, pleased with herself. "Excellent!"

"Should we try Soul Resonance?" Soul asked his father, as he appeared in the blade of the scythe. The Duke looked hesitant.

"I don't know, son, that might not be such a good idea, considering she's new to this," he replied. Maka huffed.

"At least let me try. I cannot fail more than when I managed to hit myself in the face," Maka said, frowning. Soul chuckled at the memory.

"Alright. Do you know how to do it, Maka?" he asked. Maka nodded.

"I've read about it, yes. I think I can manage." The Duke nodded at her. She took a deep breath. "Soul Resonance." A blinding blue light ignited over the pair. Maka lifted Soul above her head. "Witch Hunter!" The scythe expanded in sheen of the blue light, electricity cackling of the edges. Suddenly the light disappeared, leaving Maka sprawled on the ground, and Soul discarded a few feet away.

"I think that's enough for today," the Duke said, frowning.

/

"Wes said Ox did well today," Soul prompted. Maka was sporting multiple bruises over her body. She had allowed Soul to escort her back to her estate, but she wasn't up for conversation. They were seated in her room. Maka had changed into a simple white gown, ditching her tattered black training dress. Ox had retreated to his suite after they arrived, saying something about studying.

"I'm sure he did. He seems to be a quick learner," she said, yawning. She looked over at Soul, her eyes tired. "What exactly are you hoping to get from having me as your meister, sire? Your brother is obviously much better than I, yet you insist on having me instead."

"It took Wes three months of daily training to get even a flicker of Soul Resonance. You got a full blown one on your first try, Maka. That's truly a natural talent. And quit calling me sire! We are courting now, after all," he told her. Maka snorted.

"How could I forget? Anyway, I hate to be a bother, but I really am exhausted, so I must ask you to leave," Maka told him. He wiggled his eye brows.

"I could always stay the night," he suggested. Maka swatted at him.

"Get out, Soul!" she cried in indignation. He chuckled, grabbing her hand to kiss it lightly before fleeing out the door, his laugher echoing through the halls even long after he'd gone.

**Kidd: Ah! Such a marvelously symmetrical chapter!**

**Me: Kidd-kun shut the hell up! You've barely been in this story, and you're not even symmetrical yourself!**

**Kidd: You're right! I'm garbage!**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review or shoot me a private message! Love you guys! Now I have to deal with Kid-kun…**

**Kid: GARBAGE!**

**Me: FML**


	9. Cuff Me If You Can

**Hey guys it's Aussiebarbie, the bitch who hasn't updated in like forever. Sorry about that, I've had camp. But if you look at my profile, I have a schedule for every update per story. So, check it out, and you'll know when to look for the next chapter of your favorite story. I know this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to sort of refresh my memory (and yours maybe) on what was going on, and set up something for the rest of the story. I'm not sure how long I want to make this story, but I promise it will be longer than, "It's All About Tonight" considering I have about a million plot lines to tie up in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song "Porcelain Heart."**

Cuff Me If You Can

"Do you ever wonder about where your father is now?" Soul asked his beautiful girlfriend as she lay in the grass next to him. The two had been training for three days. Soul had convinced his father to let the two of them have the day off. Soul had barely spent any time with her aside from practice and the occasional dinner. Maka was always so tired, it was a wonder she didn't fall asleep in her meal. Maka smiled faintly. Soul turned to face her. She was wearing a long white gown with a simple baby blue ribbon tied around the waist. She tipped her chin toward the sky, staring intently at the late afternoon birds sweeping across the slightly clouded sky. Soul watched her ash hair shine in the light, and her green eyes sparkle like polished chandeliers. Her hand was latched to his as they lay there. Their shoulders barely touching. Maka turned her head to face him, her smile widening.

"I believe he is somewhere where he will find whatever it was that seemed to evade him on earth. He never quite understood his purpose in life here. Perhaps the Lord will explain it to him," Maka whispered. Soul smiled at her response. He should've seen a philosophical response coming from her.

"His purpose was leaving you here to decide the fate of the kingdom, and to make a difference in the world. You're the first woman meister ever. That's an accomplishment," Soul told her. Maka sighed. He had been telling her how special she was for the last few days and how great she was doing, but Maka was having a hard time believing it. She sat up, her hair spilling haphazardly around her shoulders. The signature royal band around her head slipping slightly. She adjusted it. The sapphire glimmered. Soul copied her.

"Soul, my dear, I'm afraid you have been lying to me these past couple days to make me feel better about my obvious lack of talent both in fighting and my relationship skills," Maka murmured. She was uneasy about speaking her true feelings, especially to this boy whom she barely knew, yet felt that she had never been without. Soul tugged at her hand, urging her to face him. She complied, her eyes misting up.

"My Maka, why can't you see what I see? I see a beautiful, strong woman with a heart of gold and a mean sucker punch. You doubt yourself so much; you can't even see what's really there. I know you hide your feelings from me when we do soul resonance. That's why we can't do a complete resonance. You are too damn stubborn to open your heart to me. I'm not going to hurt you," Soul whispers. He tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear, resting his forehead against hers. Their noses touch. Her fearful eyes meet his unwavering gaze. "I never want anyone but you to wield me. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as a partner."

"Really?" she asked softly. Soul smiled. He had finally got to her. He pressed his lips softly to hers. He went to pull away when Maka fisted her hand in his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She refused to lose the contact yet. She parted her lips with a breathy sigh, and Soul cupped her face with his hands, holding her as if she were a delicate flower. Tentatively, he ran his tongue across her lower lip, as if unsure of himself. Maka moaned slightly, and then pulled away. She was blushing madly, with a hand over her mouth; as if unbelieving that such a dirty sound had come out of her. Soul chuckled at her expression, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

"My love, when you're with me, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything. Your body is telling you that you enjoy what's happening. So, why stop it?" he wondered. Maka opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. He repeated the action that had caused such a sexy sound to erupt from her before. Instead of pulling away when she made a noise, she opened her mouth wider for him. His tongue flicker over hers. Unsure of herself, Maka copied him, surprised when he groaned roughly. His lips left hers, trailing down her jaw and toward her ear. He tilted her head back, allowing him more access. He nibbled on her ear, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. He kissed his way down her neck, pausing above the place where her pulse was visibly hammering in her throat. He bit at it gently.

"Oh!" she breathed. Soul grinned, repeating the action, and then slowly kissing it. He sucked at it gently. He used the hand that wasn't busy sucking at her neck to wrap around her delicate hourglass waist. He pulled her closer to him, biting a little too harshly on her neck as he did so. "Soul!" she cried out, her head falling backwards. Soul froze. He pulled away, staring at her. She was beat red, realizing what she had just done.

"My dear, are you one of those odd women who get pleasure from pain?" Soul asked. Maka's blush deepened, disappearing in the top of her dress. She shook her head quickly. Soul laughed. Of course she would be one of those women. He pulled her closer to him, setting her in his lap. He rested his chin on her head, staring out at the field with her.

The two of them had retreated to the Evans' pastures. Horses grazed lazily around them. They had picked a small oak in the center of the pasture to sit underneath. Soul knew Maka would like being alone with him in nature. She never seemed to like being locked up inside. She needed fresh air. Soul tightened his grip around his love, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered to her. Maka turned to stare at him, about to reply when a man neither of the teens had seen, walked up to them, frowning. He had an air about him that meant business, and in his hands was a scroll. Maka shot to her feet, Soul soon following. He held out the scroll to her. Maka thought at first she had an invitation or letter. That was until she saw the squatters approaching from behind. Maka tensed.

"Princess Maka Albarn, we have a warrant to arrest your half brother for treason. It has been said that we have reason to believe he is trying to become king only to bring the kingdom down and into the hands of our neighbors. We're sorry," the trooper said. Maka tensed. She shook her head, fiercely.

"There has to be a mistake! Ox hasn't done anything!" she cried.

"We received a tip from an anonymous source that he had papers in his room containing his plan. We are going to search the room once he is in custody," the trooper attempted. He seemed slightly nervous talking to Maka. She wailed.

"You're crazy! You won't find anything in his room! And I promise to have you and your whole ensemble _beheaded_ for this! Arresting a soon-to-be member of the royal court! You will be punished!" Maka cried. She was sobbing by now, and the only thing holding her up was Soul's arms. The squatters carted away an angry Ox as she cried.

Nearby, a blonde haired witch watched her plans fall into place. She grinned maliciously.

"Soon."

**So, who's the blonde haired witch? I bet you probably know already. Anyways, I'm starting yet another story because my brain works faster than my updates, but can't think of a title. I'm stuck between "Mad World" and "Face Down" I like to title my multi-chapters after songs. I feel those two fit the best for my story idea (not telling!) but pick which one you like better and leave it in the review. So, read and review telling me how much you loved it. Or be like, "Bitch what are you smoking, this shit sucks!" Or shoot me a private message saying how much you hate my guts and wish I would update more. Sorry again! I love you guys!**

**-Aussiebarbie**


	10. World's Best Queen

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know I'm awful! This chapter is a lead up to the next one which, hopefully, will be updated sooner than this one was. I will try to update Show Me Your Teeth and Even Angels Fall soon, but I don't know if I will. Schools getting hard. Report cards come out tomorrow! Keep your fingers crossed.**

Princess Maka Albarn and her weapon, Soul Evans, stood aside from the doorway as the officers rooted through her room. Well, it wasn't her room, per say, but it was in her home, with the room belonging to her kin. Maka was fuming as they carelessly shuffled through the priceless drawers and crumpled the sheets. She held her weapons hand in a death grip just to keep herself from flying off the handle. One of the officers pulled out a small leather journal. He opened it up, sifting through the pages.

_"I have, if I daresay so myself, managed to convince the princess, also my doting sister, to trust me. Foolish girl bought the act with my mother, believing that I hadn't known about this. This being my lineage. The princess, weak as she is, shall hand the crown to me on her knees and kiss my feet. The moment she does, I shall turn the kingdom into my personal doll house and the princess into my slave. Everything is as I planned,"_ the officer read, glancing up at his senior, who took the book from him.

Maka's heart sank. Had she truly been so foolish as to trust someone she barely knew with her father's crown? Stupid girl!

"Forgive me, your highness, but you seem to kind-hearted for your own good. If you look too hard at a nice person, you might miss the darkness," the superior officer offered. He was a middle-aged man with a pencil mustache. His blue eyes were kind.

"This is why a woman should not rule," a fellow cop muttered. Soul pulled away from Maka in a heartbeat, slamming the cops face into a wall. Blood trickled from his nose and he let out a childish wail as if he were being murdered. Soul's eyes were foreign to her. They looked possessed almost. Maka let out a loud scream, calling all attention to her. Soul loosened his grip on the man as he slumped to the ground, swarmed by his comrades.

"Mister Evans! Control yourself or you will be seeing yourself out!" Maka cried, tears welling in her eyes. Soul's eyes widened as he registered what she was saying. Silently he backed away from the scene and back to the door.

"I probably should be going," he whispered in her ear as he passed. Glancing into his eyes, Maka knew he was silently begging her to tell him to stay. She clamped her lips shut and nodded. She feared losing control of her emotions. Soul sighed and walked down the hallway, his shoes clicking.

The cops fluttered around, cleaning up their mess and dismissing themselves, taking the notebook with them. Maka could hear Kim leading them outside. She closed her eyes, finally letting the tears fall free. Maka wasn't entirely sure if they would ever stop, but she let them roll down her face anyway, her heart breaking as she sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She was so stupid. Too busy living out her own dreams and falling in love to care about what was happening to her kingdom. Where was her sense of duty? Had she lost her mind? She slammed her head into the wall behind her, staring at the large oval window adorning the side of the wall. A four poster bed was neatly made in red velvet covers and a black desk were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. When Ox was here, it looked somewhat fulfilled. Now it looks bleak and miserable. The cops took everything he owned. The room looked like it did before the king died.

"Things are surely looking down, aren't they, my dear?" an unfamiliarly familiar voice asked her. Maka's head shot up to see Medusa sitting on the bed, running her fingers over the covers. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail rather than the signature braid in front of her. She was wearing a tight fitting black cloak. Her smirk was eerie. "I can change all of that, sweet Princess."

"How?" Maka asked, temptation too much to resist. Medusa's smile morphed into a Cheshire cat grin.

"You could come with me. You could wield the weapon I have been creating. I could make you stronger, braver, Princess. I could make you the perfect queen. You wouldn't even need a king by your side," she purred.

"No king? What about Soul?" Maka whispered.

"Soul? The scythe boy? He will never understand you like I do. He will never love you like I could. I can be like a mother, Princess. You will never be abandoned," Medusa hissed. Maka looked up at her, eyes huge with emotion and internal turmoil.

"When do I start?"

**Sorry it's anticlimactic. Next chapter will be a lemon so all you prude's out there, stay away! I might put Crona in the next chapter. I haven't decided. Let me know what you think R&R! Love you guys!**

**-Aussiebarbie**


End file.
